


A Waiting Game

by RocoRambles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Living Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocoRambles/pseuds/RocoRambles
Summary: Lev is always making Yaku wait, but the wait is more than worth it, Yaku concludes
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 126





	A Waiting Game

Yaku taps his foot impatiently, his already short temper rising even more as the minutes pass and there is still no stupidly tall first year in sight. Kuroo snickers at the shorter third year. “Try and relax, Yaku. I don’t want you to actually kill Lev whenever he does show up.” Yaku is about to retort when the gym doors clang open and a rambunctious teen holding a yowling cat in his hands enters. “Yaku-senpai! I’m sorry I’m late, but look! I found him and he looked so hungry and alone, so I had to take care of him.” 

Yaku wants to be mad. He really does. But the silver-haired teen is shoving the fluffiest tiniest calico kitten into his chest and he can feel his heart curling with adoration as he cradles the little bundle in his arms. Unknown to Yaku, Lev’s heart is also beating faster, but it’s not because of the kitten. The taller boy can’t help but stare as Yaku coos at and nuzzles the little creature and Lev thinks it might be the cutest sight he’s ever seen. So cute in fact that, without thinking, he’s taking out his phone and snapping a picture. The flash startles Yaku and the tender moment is gone as Yaku angrily roundhouse kicks him and drags him off to practice his receives. But after practice, when Lev is alone in his room, exhausted from the grueling drills Yaku made him do, he opens up his camera and fondly smiles at the picture he took before falling soundly asleep, dreaming of cute kittens and even cuter short third-years. 

It takes many more attempts from Lev to get closer to the stern third-year and many more internal debates for Yaku (and maybe some meddling from Kuroo) before Lev finally manages to convince his senpai to go on a date with him. Once again, Yaku taps his foot impatiently as he waits for the teen who’s currently running late, but this time he doesn’t wait long before he hears rapid footsteps hurrying towards him and there is his lanky beanpole panting for breath when he finally reaches Yaku. “Sorry I’m late, Yaku-san! It took me a while to decide on which bouquet to buy.” Suddenly white camellias are being thrust into Yaku’s face and Yaku hates the way his stomach flutters as he delicately takes the proffered flowers. “The flower shop lady said it means ‘you’re adorable’, so I knew it was perfect for you because I think you’re adorable!” Yaku flushes a bright tomato red at how genuinely and without hesitation Lev said that sentence and promptly smacks the younger boy with an embarrassed cry of “shut up”. But as Lev whines about how hard he hit him, Yaku hides his smile behind the beautiful white petals. 

There’s more dates, more direct declarations of love from Lev, more embarrassed smacks from Yaku, but finally graduation comes around and Lev sits in the crowd, his heart sinking in his chest as he stares at Yaku standing on the stage, accepting his diploma. He wants to be happy because he is proud of everything the older boy has accomplished. He’s proud to have been his kouhai. He’s proud to have been able to call him his. But the realization that Yaku isn’t going to be with him everyday anymore and that he’ll be alone on the volleyball court for the next two years without a demon senpai whipping him into shape has tears welling in the corner of his eyes. He can’t bring himself to find Yaku immediately after the ceremony and instead mopes alone, trying to compose himself. But no matter how hard he tries, he can’t get rid of the rock crushing his heart and he sullenly sits until a gentle tap on his shoulder brings him back to reality.

He turns to see Yaku nervously looking at the ground and is about to say something to break the awkward silence when Yaku’s closed fist is in front of his face and he is bowing as he asks Lev to “please accept”. Accept what? Lev confusedly takes turns looking at Yaku’s bowed figure and his outstretched hand before holding out his own larger hands and he’s stunned as Yaku drops a button into his palms. Lev’s mind blanks as he stares at the tiny object that suddenly feels as heavy as a ton of bricks and when his brain finally decides to function again, he’s hovering over Yaku’s smaller form, staring intently at his school blazer and sure enough, where there should be a button in the second slot, there’s only a loose thread. Yaku’s still bowed, refusing to look at Lev, but yelps when he’s suddenly being pushed to the ground by the weight of Lev flinging himself on top of the graduate. There, lying on top of each other on the school grounds of Nekoma High School, they share their first kiss (which is rudely interrupted by Kai and Kuroo obnoxiously cheering them on in the background...well more like Kai politely clapping and congratulating the two of them while Kuroo jeers at them to get a room). 

The next few years are tough between making a long-distance relationship work, university keeping Yaku busy, and entrance exam studies occupying Lev, but neither boy has ever been a quitter and they’re determined to try their best. They enjoy a couple of years in between where they’re both college students together and they relish being able to complain together about terrible professors while downing far too much coffee. But finally, they begin to settle down as Yaku enters the workforce and is able to afford a modest apartment near Lev’s school and the two begin living together. 

It’s not always sunshine and butterflies as Yaku angrily shouts at Lev to stop littering the floor with random articles of clothing and as Lev pouts at Yaku for always being so mean to him, but when they wake up wrapped in each other’s arms as the sun peeks in, the slight headaches and little spats are forgotten. 

Time passes and now both along in their careers, Lev and Yaku decide to hike in the mountains one weekend as an escape from hectic city life and as a short reprise from long work weeks. It’s a gorgeous spring day and they don’t talk much as they enjoy the nature around them while holding hands. Yaku’s not entirely sure where they’re going, but Lev insisted on planning their route so he just lets himself be dragged by his excited boyfriend. He’s not fully paying attention to what’s ahead as he takes in the budding rainbow of flowers around him, so he’s slightly stunned when he walks straight into Lev’s unmoving back. Gingerly rubbing his slightly sore nose, he looks up, about to question why they’ve stopped when his jaw drops and his hands fall at the sight before him. 

A literal field of white camellias is sprawled before them and Yaku’s memory races to the first bouquet Lev had ever bought him (the first bouquet anyone has ever bought him) and his eyes water as he now stares at the vast grounds decorated with the same exact flower. He turns to Lev and the tears begin to stream down his face as he sees the lanky man on one knee, holding out a ring. “I think you’re still adorable, Morisuke, so will you marry me and let me spend the rest of my life enjoying how adorable you are? By my side? As my husband?” Yaku manages to choke out a laugh at how cheesy Lev’s words are before sobbing a yes as he tackles his now fiance to the ground.

Their relationship has been constantly tested by time and it always felt like one was waiting for the other in some capacity (usually Yaku waiting for Lev), but as they lie there in a bed of white petals, Lev carefully slipping the ring onto Yaku’s finger, they silently agree that the wait has been more than worth it. 


End file.
